1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of car doors and particularly to panels for car door frames and methods of making same.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art composite car door panels were made by providing a generally planar first panel section with holes to receiving headed fasteners. Each fastener had a head and a shank. Each fastener was loosely secured in a respective hole in the first panel section. More specifically, the hole was substantially larger in diameter than the diameter of the shank so that the fastener could be oriented relative to the panel. The panel also included an inner or second panel section which was normally decorative. The second panel section typically comprised carpeting material which covered the lower portion of the first panel. The second panel section was coated with a solvent-type liquid adhesive shortly before lamination to the first panel section. The second panel section was positioned against the lower portion of the first panel over the headed fasteners and the adhesive was in contact with the fasteners. The laminated first and second panel sections constituted a panel. In that the freshly applied liquid adhesive did not dry immediately, the shanks of the fasteners could still be oriented into alignment with holes in the car door frame. If the panel was not attached to the car door frame soon after the adhesive was applied, the adhesive would harden and the fasteners became rigidly affixed to the panel. This made it difficult or impossible to align the shanks of the fasteners with the holes in the car door frame.
With the replacement of adhesives of the solvent-based type with solventless type adhesives, it became desirable to provide the decorative second panel sections with a coating of pressure sensitive adhesive of the latter type and to provide a release liner over the adhesive which was stripped off just before the second panel section was adhered to the first panel section. This caused a problem in that the pressure sensitive adhesive adhered tenaciously to the heads of the fasteners and limited movement of the fasteners so that orientation of the shanks of the fasteners into alignment with holes in the car door frame was either difficult or impossible. If all the fasteners could not be aligned with the respective holes, the panel had to be discarded as scrap.
British patent No. 1,292,962 published 18 October 1972 relating to imrpovements in or relating to labels is made of record.